lisa_loud_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Meets DW
A crossover story where Lisa meets DW Read in Arthur. Story: Scene 1: The Loud House Rita: Kids, we are going to be looking for a new summer house in Elwood City for vacationing in! Lana: So no more visiting filthy Aunt Ruth or Shirley? Lynn Sr: Those were my siblings! Show a little compassion! Rita: Yeah! So we booked a house near a wonderful estate and an ice cream shop! I hope you guys will love it! Lisa: If there are other kids my own age who loves science and experimenting, I'm so in! Lincoln: I highly doubt there is anyone else whose interests include studying fecal samples or turning their young baby siblings into a human experiment... Lisa: Oh yeah - well .... Rita: That's far enough... We'll have a nice peaceful trip. Understood. Kids: Yes mom. Rita: Good. Scene 2: The Read House Arthur (on cell with Buster): Buster isn't this fantastic! There's a new family coming here for the summer! I have a feeling they have kids our age - I've looked at the moving van for 6 days, and I see lots of cool sports balls and exciting things! I wonder if they have a boy my age! Buster: Just as long as they aren't aliens, I'm good! DW: Arthur, you promised me you'd watch Mary Moo Cow with me! Arthur: No I didn't! I said I'd NEVER watch Mary Moo Cow with you! DW: MOM! Arthur won't be coo oper ate ive with me! Jane (from downstairs): Arthur.... Scene 3: Vanzilla Rita: Isn't this nice, just all of us going to the unknown? Lincoln: If there is a new guy my age to hang with, I'd be all set... Ever since Clyde's dads took him to a new summer home in the Bermuda’s, things have been quite lonely... Sisters: What about us!? Lincoln: Right... You too.. A beautiful view of the Elwood City sign came toward the van Lisa: Oooo! We're getting closer! I can literally smell the scientific discoveries! Lola: Oh pipe down! I heard there was a mall! Can we go there? Rita: We'll do all those things plus more! Lily: Poo poo! Lynn Sr: Rita, the baby pooped her pants again... Rita: I'll get the diapers... Kids, here's some nose plugs... You might need them... Scene 4: In the Sugar Bowl Muffy: So, did you hear about the new family that's temporarily living near me! I'll show them around this whole town! Francine: Not if I show the middle child my soccer trophies - I've heard the middle girl of the family is also into sports! Buster: If there's literally no one who shares my love for aliens, then just forget me... Arthur: Well, if there's one thing... I had to lug DW over here, considering our argument earlier.. She just doesn't get why nobody else likes Mary Moo Cow like she does... DW: I heard that! There's going to be a girl my age in that family! I'll show her the whole ropes on Mary Moo Cow! Francine (whispers to Muffy): If she's lucky, the girl may turn out to be a real Brain... DW: I can just picture her now! Like Emily, except she'll like all the things I like! Scene 5: Loud's Vacationing House Lisa: I heard there was an ice cream shop across the street, may Lori and I go over to check it out? Lori: Why me? Rita: Of course girls... Lori: Lisa, why me? I have to text Bobby Boo Boo Bear and tell him we won't be going on our summer road trip around Royal Woods... Lisa: You can bring your phone with you! Come on! Lori: Ugh. Okay. So, the ice-cream place is called the Sugar Bowl... Sounds like getting a cavity should be the name... Lisa: Correct.. Which is why I have to do a new experiment on how many ice creams will rot your teeth... And I needed you as a test subject, since there's no life left in you to begin with... Lori: What's that supposed to mean? Lisa: Uhhh... Nothing.... Scene 6: The Sugar Bowl DW: If that new girl my age shows up, please tell her our address, Arthur! Arthur: Huh? Why? DW: Just do it! Suddenly Lisa and Lori came inside the Sugar Bowl. Lisa orders an extra-large sundae. DW: That must be her! She looks different than I imagined... Well.. Here goes! DW walks over to Lisa. DW: HI! Lisa: Hello.. DW: I'm DW! You like Mary Moo Cow? Arthur face palms Lisa: Uhh... I'm Lisa... What in the world is Mary Moo Cow? Arthur: Sorry to interrupt.. But Lisa, Mary Moo Cow is DW's favorite show.. She's literally obsessed with it! Lisa: And this is? DW: Oh, yeah.. Here's my ratty older brother, Arthur... He likes the Bubonic Bonny.... Lisa: Sorry for correcting you... But it's called Bionic Bunny... I've seen the show when my older brother, Lincoln, wants to watch something heroic... DW: This isn't what I signed up for! Where's my four year old companion!? Lisa: For your information, I am four... I'm just smarter than you... Arthur: So who's this you’re with, Lisa? Lisa: Yes. I forgot to introduce you to my older sister, Lori. She can be kinda bossy and stubborn, but I love her anyways... You two, however look to be in a tense relationship... Arthur: You'd understand if your younger sister won't shut up about Mary Moo Cow or her imaginary friend, Nadine... DW: And you'd understand if your older brother won't shut up about Burbonic Booney and Dork Banny! Arthur: It's BIONIC BUNNY and DARK BUNNY! DW: See what I put up with... Lisa: Wow. Is everyone like this? Scene 7: The streets of Elwood City - close to the Read's House Arthur: Are you serious, DW? Humiliating me like that in front of strangers! DW: I can't help if that Lisa girl is such a snob she won't appreciate good quality entertainment.. Arthur: She's not a snob! You're just weird! DW runs away crying - heading towards the Loud's vacation home. Arthur: DW! You're headed the wrong way! DW comes rushing back towards the Read House. Suddenly, Lori and Lisa came heading toward the Read House block. Lisa: Lori, I can't believe that girl! DW, was it? Lori: Yeah... I could have told you... Not every girl will understand your sophisticated way of looking at the world... Lisa: Yeah. But you would think she'd have brains... I mean, Lincoln mentioned LILY watches Mary Moo Cow! That's show's for babies! Lori: I guess.. But I'm missing a very important date with Bobby, so I know how you feel... Lisa: That's it! I have an idea! Scene 8: The Read House DW: Stupid smart Lisa. Stupid girl won't watch Mary Moo Cow. Stupid Emily's in France for the summer... Stupid Tibbles and their no girls summer plans... UGH! Arthur: Mom, she's been doing this all the way home.. Make her stop.. Jane: Well... DW is just lonely, and the one potential friend shot her down... I'm guessing she's feeling a bit lonely now.. You could support her by doing something she likes for once.. Arthur: But MOM! ... Okay fine... I'll think of something. Just then the doorbell rang. Jane: DW, will you get that? DW came towards the door and opened it. It was Lisa. DW: What do you want? Lisa: I came to apologize... I figure.. We should try to get to know our different perspectives.. I'll watch Mary Moo Cow with you if you come check out my life's work! Deal? DW: Deal... But if you fail? Lisa: Whoa! Who said this was going to be a bet? I just want to get to know you better - for scientific purposes... DW had a blank stare, looking confused. Lisa: To see how the other half lives. DW still looked confused. Lisa: I want us to be friends... It's kinda lonely.. Despite me having 10 siblings... DW: Whoa! You have TEN siblings! That's more than I can count! Lisa rolled her eyes at that remark. DW: HEY! I saw that.... Lisa: Sorry.. Proceed. DW: So here's the living room. DW pointed at a small little room with a couch, TV, and nightstand table. Lisa: So show me the cow... DW: Okay. DW put in a DVD tape titled "Mary Moo Cow's best episodes!" Lisa sat on the couch beside DW. (On the TV) Mary Moo Cow: Hello boys and girls! I'm Mary Moo Cow! Can you say HI? Lisa: Hi. Look so simple... DW: Shhh.. I'm watching Mary.. Mary Moo Cow: Now let's talk about feet! Lisa: Sooo... She really likes feet... DW: Yeah... Shhh! Mary Moo Cow: Let's all count to one! Let's all count to one! Lisa: There. One. I counted to one! DW: Yeah... Shhh! Lisa paused the program. DW: HEY! I was watching that! Lisa: Will you quit shushing me when I want to do what that LAME cow was saying? DW: Mary's not lame! She's family! Lisa: If she's family, and not your brother, or your parents, then you have some major psychological issues... There is no way an animated cow can be your family... DW: She's not animated! I met her the day I thought the show was going to be cancelled... Lisa: And was it a real cow? DW: No... It was some old lady named Patty Jones... Lisa: Must be her voice actress then... Now can I please show you what I like... I think you'll find it quite fascinating. DW: Sure... Just let's not fight again, please? Scene 9: The Loud's Vacation House Lisa: It was nice of your mom to drive us here... DW: Yeah... I guess... What is it you wanted to show me? Suddenly, Lisa rushed up to her room Lisa came downstairs holding a beaker, microscope, what appears to be ground liver, baking soda, and a lab coat. DW looked shocked. DW: Lisa, I had no idea.... I just thought you were a snob for dissing Mary Moo Cow... But it appears you have interests way more complex than that cow... Lisa: Exactly, new friend. What do you think I've been trying to tell you this whole time! I went to medical school when I was only 2, I got a Nobel Prize at only 3, and now at 4, I really, really, really want to make some scientific discoveries... I want to travel the world and make them as well... Though, it seems to rush my childhood all the way through.. I wished to find a companion this summer break.... DW looked confused at the word "companion" Lisa: Yeah.. Sorry... Friend, that would like the stuff I like - and who's my age... When I went to medical school, there weren't other 2 year olds, instead there were 20 something year olds who already had jobs and were far too busy to do things with me... Four year old geniuses were hard to come by... They still are... DW: If you're staying here for a while, I promise to be a friend to you.... One that can show you how to be a kid... And that includes watching Mary Moo Cow... Lisa: Ugh... Fine, if you insist... Though you won't shush me when I answer Mary's questions, right? DW: Of course not... It's clear you need a friend more than ever... I'm there for you. Lisa: Thank you. DW: You're welcome. THE END! Gallery: Lisa in Arthur.jpg|Lisa Lori in Arthur.jpg|Lori Leni in Arthur.jpg|Leni Luna in Arthur.jpg|Luna Luan in Arthur.jpg|Luan Lynn in Arthur.jpg|Lynn Lincoln in Arthur.jpg|Lincoln Lucy in Arthur.jpg|Lucy Lana in Arthur.jpg|Lana Lola in Arthur.jpg|Lola Lily in Arthur.jpg|Lily Rita.jpg|Rita Lynn Sr..jpg|Lynn Sr Category:Lisa Loud Category:Fanfics